


Who glows more? Me or you?

by Linna_Ai



Category: Glee
Genre: 3x05, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Season 3
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma leve e engraçada competição: Quem são os mais fofos juntos? Quais os mais belos na manhã seguinte? Quem está competindo? Leia e descubra!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who glows more? Me or you?

**Author's Note:**

> N.a: Inspirado no fim do epi 3x05 e na crença de que depois da primeira vez se fica mais bonita... ksks Então, divirtam-se com leitura! ksks

Preparation:

-Oi…

-Ei… Dormiu bem?– Finn disse com voz arrastada de sono, tendo acabado de acordar.

-Sim... você?- Rachel sussurrou para manter o clima calmo e envolvente, pois já estivera acordada por alguns minutos, vendo Finn dormindo.

-Muito bem...

Eles permaneceram assim por longos minutos, olhando nos olhos um do outro. Sabendo que palavras não eram necessárias agora, bastava só ficar assim, juntinho.

(8--8)

-Teve bons sonhos comigo, dorminhoco?

-Uhn... – Blaine esfregou os olhos, querendo enxergar melhor e espantar o sono. –Há quanto tempo você tá aí olhando? 

-Não muito... desculpa por ter dormido tão rápido ontem...

-Tudo bem... assim eu pude ver você dormindo, sempre tive curiosidade para saber como seria...

-E a qual conclusão chegou?

-Nenhuma, eu só confirmei o que já sabia...

-Ah, é?- Kurt ergueu-se na cama, sentando delicadamente.

-Não vai me perguntar?

-Não... – e ele se levantou, deixando o lençol descobrir seu corpo nu. –Parece que tudo isso aqui não trouxe nenhuma novidade... então... – ele deu de ombros, fazendo bico, com as mãos gesticulando e indicando o próprio corpo.

-Como você ousa...- e ele balançou a cabeça em descrença, engatinhando em direção ao namorado e saindo da cama para ficar de pé. -...Vou responder mesmo assim, então... Tudo o que eu sei e sempre vou saber... – e ele segurou ambas as mãos de Kurt.- ...é que você é adorável.

Kurt não conteve um largo, meio tímido e meio satisfeito, sorriso e tudo o que pôde fazer para não voltar para aquela cama com seu namorado foi agarrá-lo e beijá-lo profundamente, tirando o fôlego de ambos. Ao separem as bocas para respirar, continuaram abraçados por algum tempo, até que Kurt abriu os olhos e, ao encarar o chão, viu um relógio.

-Nossa! Já é tão tarde assim? Precisamos ir logo, se meu pai chegar e não me ver em casa, estamos mortos! 

Blaine tentou acalmar o outro que já começava a juntar as peças de roupa espalhadas por aí, mas preferiu desistir:

-Não quer tomar um banho antes? Por que eu quero...

-Melhor não, vá logo, eu tomo em casa mesmo, vai, vai! – ele já empurrava levemente o outro em direção ao banheiro. -Seja rápido!- e fechou a porta.

Alguns segundos depois, enquanto Kurt tentava lidar com o fato de que teria de usar a mesma roupa para voltar para casa, a voz do outro se fez ouvir abafada pela porta:

-Kurt, tem certeza que já é tarde? Qual relógio você olhou? Não foi o da cabeceira do lado da cama, foi? Porque eu acho que o derrubamos e o quebramos ontem...

Kurt foi atrás de seu celular e soltou um barulho indignado ao ver a hora. Suspirou, querendo acalmar-se.

-Tem razão, pode tomar o banho com calma... acho que também vou...

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram depois desse sentença, até um voz tímida e abafada falar de novo:

-Kurt... não seria melhor... digo, mais rápido ou mesmo prático se... se você e eu... se tomássemos banho juntos?

Kurt piscou, com um pequeno sorriso de lado começando a brotar no rosto.

Round 1:

-Silêncio! Eles podem chegar a qualquer momento e Finn está aqui, eu não quero que ele me veja chegando a essa hora e depois use isso contra mim. – Kurt disse num sussurro, tentando fechar a porta o mais quietamente possível.

-Eu não acho que precise de tanta preocupação, Finn provavelmente ainda está dormindo, é bem cedo e você nem me deixou me arrumar direito...

-Eu deixei você tomar um banho isso não foi suficiente? Considerando que meu pai pode chegar a qualquer minuto, ver nós dois e te matar ou morrer, e, em qualquer um dos cenários sua roupa serviria?

Blaine abriu a boca, olhando para o namorado sem saber bem o que responder, preferiu mudar de assunto, depois de algum tempo observando o outro procurar por algo em sua mochila:

-Você é lindo...

-Fico feliz que você tenha voltado a fazer sentido. – ele sorriu de lado, contendo o riso. Blaine revirou os olhos, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso que teimava em subir-lhe os cantos do lábios.

Num movimento rápido, ergueu-se o suficiente para tocar os lábios do mais alto, voltando ao chão em seguida. Kurt riu agora, lembrando-se de fazê-lo em tom discreto, e balançou a cabeça, divertido, estava num estado de alegria que parecia não querer de jeito nenhum deixá-lo tão cedo. E ele não podia se importar menos se estava sorrindo feito um bobo apaixonado, porque nesse momento, isso era exatamente o que ele era.

Entrou na cozinha, querendo um copo d´água, no meio do caminho, sentiu o outro o abraçando por trás.

-Blaine, não aqui, eles podem chegar e nos ver, vamos subir...

-Não... eu estou bem aqui... e não é como se você fosse me deixar entrar, afinal, nos encontrar tão cedo no seu quarto é ainda mais perigoso...

Kurt virou-se no abraço a fim de protestar, mas Blaine foi mais rápido e tomou-lhe os lábios, demorando-se mais dessa vez. Ao separarem-se, Kurt esquecera por completo o que ia dizer, preferindo jogar tudo para o alto e retribuir o gesto, passando os braços pelos ombros do menor num abraço, com Blaine repousando as mãos as mãos nos quadris do namorado.

Um barulho os fez se afastarem num pulo, encontrando um Finn levemente constrangido na entrada da cozinha, mas ele se recuperou logo ao perceber:

-Vocês acabaram de chegar? Legal, agora eu tenho uma carta na manga contra você...- Finn sorriu de lado vitorioso, cruzando os braços no peito inflado e olhava para a expressão indignada de Kurt quando uma voz feminina entrou no local:

-Finn, eu também quero... Ah! O-oi!

Rachel corou, prendendo-se ao braço do namorado. Ela usava apenas uma camiseta de Finn que ficava frouxa e gigante nela, o cabelo estava em desalinho, porém, contra todas as probabilidades, alguma beleza insistia em se fazer presente na cena. Kurt bufou para tal pensamento, dando um desconto, pois ele pudera se vestir, mesmo em pouco tempo. É claro que comparações eram impossíveis, ele, apesar do cabelo desarrumado, das roupas amarrotadas e lábios vermelhos e um pouco inchados do ultimo beijo ainda estava em melhor estado e muito mais atraente.

-Você dizia, Finn?- Kurt cruzou os braços também –Era, se não me engano, sobre ter algo contra mim?- e ele olhou para a garota –A noite foi boa, Rachel?- ele sorriu compassivo, só um pouquinho irritado por ter quase sido chantageado.

-E-eu...

-Pessoal...- Blaine começou -...Não dá para vocês agirem feito bons irmãos e protegerem um ao outro? Como numa trégua?

-Eu posso viver com isso... – Rachel disse e Finn concordou com um aceno ao que os outros relaxaram -...Eu vou subir e me trocar, com licença.

-Eu também...-Finn falou antes de a seguir.

Na cozinha, Blaine precisou apontar o fato:

-Por que será que as garotas ficam tão bem em roupas masculinas?

Kurt revirou os olhos e bebeu agua antes de também subir para se trocar.

Pouco antes, a caminho do quarto de Finn, este resolveu dizer:

-É tão... eu não sei...estranho? Ver o Kurt assim, sem tá arrumadinho como sempre...

-Verdade, e eu tenho de admitir que até que até que ficou bem nele...

Resultado do Round 1: Empate.

***-***-***-***

Round 2: 

-Chegamos! –Carole falou para ninguém em particular ao entrar na casa.

-E olha o que temos aqui! É um pouco cedo para virem, vou com os garotos para a escola hoje? – Burt disse ao se deparar com Rachel e Blaine sentados no sofá.

-I-isso mesmo. – Finn procurou parecer confiante para não soar suspeito, não era como se estivesse escrito na sua testa “Eu fiz sexo ontem”, mesmo considerando sua expressão de felicidade e sorriso permanente. – Queriamos passar mais tempo juntos para... para...

-Comemorar! Devido a estreia de ontem. – Rachel veio em seu auxilio, indo postar-se ao lado do namorado que acenava em concordância com a cabeça entusiasticamente.

-Oh sim, eu já disse, mas, meus parabéns de novo. Vejo que estão felizes, inclusive, Rachel você parece muito bem hoje. – Carole comentou depois de deixar o que carregava em mãos perto do sofá e sobre a mesa, indo dar uma boa olhada no casal.

-Obrigada. – ela sorriu, esperando ter controlado bem o rubor que quis lhe subir as faces.

-É, meus parabéns... – Burt disse e depois virou-se para Blaine no canto - ...para você também.

-O-obrigado... – Ele conseguiu dizer, um pouco nervoso ao se lembrar das palavras de Kurt ao ali chegarem.

O silêncio preencheu o lugar quando a conversa morreu e começava a espalhar certo desconforto em meio aos presentes, então, Burt achou melhor tentar algo, pois não gostava nada daquele tipo de situação:

-Então, Finn, Rachel, estão satisfeitos?

-O-o que!?- os dois disseram em uníssono num tom agudo, dando um passo para o lado, distanciando-se um pouco um do outro.

-Quero saber se já tomaram café ou comeram algo? Como ainda está cedo, dá tempo, né? – ele franziu o cenho para a reação exagerada dos dois, mas preferiu ignorar.

-Eu trouxe umas coisinhas que compramos no caminho ou eu posso fazer algo se quiserem? – Carole sorriu gentil, olhando para os três.

-Bem, estamos apenas esperando pelo Kurt para irmos, mas agora que a senhora falou... – Blaine foi quem respondeu, ainda um pouco tímido e em voz baixa.

-Você pode me chamar de Carole, querido...

-O que trouxe, mãe? To faminto.

-Finn, seja mais educado. – Rachel reclamou, mas teria feito mais efeito se o estômago dela não tivesse roncado logo em seguida.

-Eu também estou com fome... – um voz se fez ouvir lá de cima das escadas, ficando mais alto conforme se aproximava. -...Podemos comer um pouco e ir, apesar de que se eu soubesse que ficaríamos mais um pouco não teria me arrumado com tanta pressa...

Kurt descia as escadas com os olhares do restante da casa nele, sorriu um pouco ao perceber isso, queria muito ter podido se vestir com mais calma, esperava que nenhum fio estivesse fora do lugar.

-Uau, querido, você parece que está brilhando, vejo que tudo está melhor agora? Há alguns dias você parecia tão tristinho... – Carole comentou, levando uma mão ao rosto.

-Uhn... sim, algo parece diferente... – Burt começou, observando atentamente a figura do filho. – ...algum desses produtos novos de beleza que você usa, é...?

-Algo assim... – Kurt tentou sorrir diante dos olhos estreitados do pai e da sobrancelha erguida em leve desconfiança.

-Okay, comam logo e vão para a escola antes que fique tarde.

Todos obedeceram correndo.

Resultado do Round 2: Kurt vence.

=-=-=

Round 3:

Parecia que todos voltavam os olhares para os dois ao andarem pelos corredores de McKinley. Eles até gostavam da atenção e tudo, mas, em geral ela era acompanha apenas por rápidos olhares de reconhecimento e desaprovação ou mesmo desgosto. Mas não dessa vez, agora, os garotos se demoravam em Rachel por algum tempo –até se lembrarem de que era Rachel, provavelmente- e as meninas iam cochichar umas com as outras ou inflavam o peito ou erguiam o queixo, com uma expressão entre inveja e superioridade, elas também o lançavam a Kurt, porém mais discretamente e em menor quantidade, assim como os meninos também apenas erguiam uma sobrancelha para o garoto, e pareciam confusos como se Kurt fosse algum tipo de quebra-cabeça difícil de identificar até que figura formava.

Pouco atrás vinham Finn e Blaine, conversando, com o último dando seu apoio depois do primeiro ter contado como fora com o olheiro ontem.

Kurt parou ao ver Mercedes junto com Brittany e Santana, indo falar com elas.

A aproximação deles foi recebida com olhares nada discretos, na verdade, cada uma, do seu jeito, encarava, observando detalhadamente com a boca entreaberta.

-Uau! Vocês estão fantásticos- Mercedes admitiu.

-Verdade, estão até brilhando como duas fadas... espera, não espalhem, ta? Eu prometi que não diria para ninguém que elas existem, ta?- Brittany pediu com uma adorável expressão séria.

-E com essas caras sorridentes... se não fossem tão chatos e certinhos eu até desconfiaria que vocês se deram bem ontem à noite.- Santana sorriu sarcasticamente.

-B-bem...- tanto Rachel quanto Kurt gaguejaram, pegos de surpresa e competindo para ver quem ficaria mais vermelho.

Mercedes e Santana arregalaram os olhos em surpresa e choque, entendendo tudo.

-Eu quero saber de todos os detalhes...- Mercedes disse segurando as mãos de Kurt que arregalara os olhos ao ouvi-la , e, depois, lançou um olhar indiferente para Rachel -Dos seus não.

-Eu também não, afinal, tudo o que se há para saber sobre esse pesadelo eu já sei.- Santana disse maldosamente, recebendo um olhar irritado de Rachel.

-Nem eu- Kurt concordou –Eu não quero ter esse tipo de imagem mental...

Rachel bufou e respondeu a altura:

-Você!- ela apontou para a latina –Pare de fazer pouco do Finn! Ele é o homem da minha vida e eu não quero ninguém falando assim de quem eu amo! E você!- ela voltou-se para Kurt que ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso –E quanto há dois anos atrás, quando você morreria para estar no meu lugar agora? O que me diz sobre isso?

Kurt ficou alguns segundos em silêncio a encarando, antes de limpar a garganta para falar:

-Eu prefiro não responder a isso.

E ele rodou no próprio eixo em completo modo diva, passando por onde Finn e Blaine conversavam, segurando o último pelo braço e levando-o dali imediatamente.

-K-kurt! Ei, espera!- Blaine tentou protestar ao ser arrastado, como não conseguiu, acenou para Finn –T-chau!

Resultado do Round 3: Rachel vence.

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^

Round 4:

Conforme o dia foi passando, o cansaço de ter ido dormir tarde foi tomando os dois casais, que não aguentaram e, nas aulas mais entediantes, acabaram pegando num sono pesado. Por sorte, a professora de francês de Kurt era bem compreensiva e tinha certa afeição por um de seus melhores alunos, então ela apenas fingiu não ver e acordou-o discretamente quando a aula acabou e o sinal indicando isso não foi suficiente.

Will também era um ser gentil, quando percebia que um aluno estava mesmo cansado não o acordava ou mesmo antes sugeria que ele fosse descansar na enfermaria, então Finn não teve problemas.

Os outros dois não foram assim tão afortunados, porém certa culpa cabia a eles. Rachel se recusava a cair no sono, temia o que podiam fazer, poderiam bater fotos ou mesmo desenhar coisas no rosto dela, sem falar do embaraço que passaria caso ganhasse alguma detenção ou fosse mandada para a sala do diretor caso o professor não gostasse ou estivesse de mau humor. Não, ela se manteria acordada, o dia já estava acabando mesmo e logo ela poderia dormir o quanto quisesse em sua cama. Essa resolução durou até a metade do ultimo tempo, quando ela finalmente, praticamente desmaiou de sono.

Blaine também não queria dormir no meio da aula, nunca fizera algum assim nem em Dalton, onde sabiam que os outros Warbles iriam acobertá-lo e muito menos aqui, especialmente quando era novato e ainda estava querendo dar uma boa primeira impressão. Mesmo, com Kurt dizendo sarcasticamente que sendo seu namorado, isso já fora por água a baixo antes mesmo dele vir estudar aqui. Ele resistiu bravamente e somente quanto tocou para o fim das aulas foi que se permitiu descansar um pouquinho a cabeça e os olhos na carteira, entretanto, terminou por também dormir.

Agora, os sonolentos irmãos Hudson-Hummel iam até a sala de suas respectivas almas-gêmeas, para voltarem para casa juntos. Ao chegar na sala de Rachel, Finn estranhou que a garota já não o estivesse esperando na porta e espiou dentro, vendo-a quase babando na carteira, sorriu, percebendo, novamente, quão linda ela era dormindo.

Tentou acordá-la de todo jeito, mas parecia que nada funcionava, então achou melhor leva-la assim, mesmo, contudo, precisava ter as mãos livres para carregar o material então não poderia leva-la nos braços. Foi até a porta da sala, espiando os corredores lá fora, pensando no que fazer, até que viu Puck e chamou-o para ajuda-lo.

Em outra sala, Kurt chegava e também olhava o interior depois de ter esperado um pouco do lado de fora. Blaine também dormia, a professora parecia um pouco em duvida se saía ou não do local e agradeceu ao ver o garoto, despedindo-se depois de dizer:

-Parece que a apresentação de ontem foi bem cansativa, não? Ouvi que foram bem, parabéns.

Ela fora o mais educada o possível, e estava claro que educação era o motivo das palavras dela, isso e a vontade de sair dali rápido. Kurt deu de ombros, indo até o namorado, vendo que o material dele ainda estava espalhado pela carteira.   
Delicadamente, arrumou tudo, querendo dar alguns minutos a mais de sono antes de ter de acordá-lo para o carro, lá ele ficaria mais confortável até poder desfrutar de uma cama. Usou isso de desculpa para também poder ficar algum tempo observando outro dormir, como fizera naquela manhã ao acordar. Ele era o garoto mais sortudo do mundo por ter um namorado tão... nossa, não conseguia pensar em um só adjetivo que pudesse defini-lo ou mesmo representar o tamanho da felicidade que agora o preenchia. Só de pensar que podia nem tê-lo conhecido... afastou esse pensamento ruim e resolveu acordá-lo e até o fez, mas o garoto voltava a cochilar toda vez que desviava o olhar, mesmo que só por alguns segundos.

Mesmo assim, conseguiu tirá-lo da sala e praticamente o carregava, tendo um braço pela cintura dele e ele um por sobre seus ombros para mantê-lo de pé.

Foi tentando andar que ele encontrou Finn, com Rachel sendo levada em suas costas, a cabeça e os braços pendendo dos ombros do mais alto, e Puck do lado conversando ou apenas se divertindo à custa do amigo. Esqueceu todos os defeitos de Noah quando este ofereceu o outro braço para ajuda-lo a levar Blaine.

E assim os cinco iam em paz, até Puck dizer:

-Então, esse sono todo é por causa da apresentação? Sério?

-Bem, isso e... – Finn começou e corou de leve, com um sorriso de lado.

-Finn! Você não pode sair contando por aí algo assim sem pedir antes!- Kurt indignou-se.

-Eu não ia falar sobre vocês...

-E-Eu também não estou falando de mim e sim da Rachel!- Kurt queria tanto não estar corado.

-Oh, sim, é claro, por que eu estaria falando de você? É... eu já contei para Rachel que eu tinha falado sobre nós com o Puck, afinal, ele é meu melhor amigo...

-Uau! Vocês estão falando do que eu acho que estão falando, ne?- Puck interrompeu a conversa entre os irmãos.

Finn concordou com um aceno de cabeça e sorriso confiante, bem no estilo “sou o melhor que há”, e Kurt apenas revirou os olhos, bufando e sentindo as bochechas arderem, apesar de ter um mínimo sorriso na face.

-É disso que eu to falando! isso aí! Os irmãos Hudson-Hummel se deram bem ontem à noite!- ele disse em tom sugestivo e fazendo movimentos nada discretos de comemoração.

-Quieto, Puckerman!- os dois disseram em uníssono.

Nos ombros dos dois, Blaine e Rachel dormiam serenamente, como belos anjos. 

Resultado do Round 4: Empate.

Algumas horas mais tarde, cada um em suas respectivas camas, dormiam os quatro satisfeitos e felizes por dentro. Cada um com seu brilho iluminando as faces.

Vencedor da disputa: Empate...duplo?

The End!


End file.
